zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sukie The Human Mangle/Till I See You All Again...
Im sorry but i think its time for me to leave... I had my fun and im glad i met all of you guys.... Im sorry but i cant literally do this anymore... Its causing me stress and its affecting me... i dont want to leave but i have been thinking this for awhile... I need sometime to myself and I just cant stay like this any longer.... I haven't told you guys but my mother is very sick and im scared i might lose her, so even if she does or doesnt make it. I have to spend time with her because i dont want to lose her... I really love my mom and i want to at least pray for her to get better. My health is decreasing with all the drama and stress that has been here... My depression and thoughts have went hay wire, i need to leave or i will have a mental/emotional breakdown. Its no ones fault, so please dont blame yourselves or anyone... Im doing what i have to do in order for me to be okay... I will come back, but it depends I may not... For all of you here on this chat I love you all, you all hold a place in my heart now and forever.... I'm also leaving because Dylan (My bf) can't stand for me to stress anymore as it is.... I tell him everything that stresses me out and well he loves me and wants whats best for me... He told me that I should take a break or temprary leave.. Therefroth is what i am doing... But for all of you that Im close to which is all of you are can still contact me whenever you so wish to... Tyler,Sarah,Rage,Pab,Seth,Joey,Seb,Pumpkin,Zener,Kyle,Viktor (Sorry if I forgot anyone just know that i care about you) Thank you guys for showing me how great of a person i am and showing me that the word is not half as bad as we paint it to be. I love you all to the moon and back again.. I hope you guys continue to show other people the light you all carry with in your hearts.. I truly love you guys way more then i have ever loved anyone, its you guys who show me not to give up hope or give up on anything... Never thought I would make friends here who are as loving as you guys... Im sorry for all the times that I was sad or mad.. We all cope through things in different ways. Im sorry i was never honest with you guys about my pain and why i was pretending to be happy this whole time... I didn't want you guys to worry about me if i actually told you all what was actualy going on.. I guess it wouldn't have to be this way, but I need to time to fight off my demons this time and again... I guess words cant explain how much each and everyone of you mean to me... You all mean so much more then you think... It hurts me to leave like this but its for my own good and my health. Please understand, it's all I want is to be understood. Plus, please dont take pity on me, i dont want anyone of you to feel sorry for me... I guess this is goodbye for now.. rememeber I love you guys, and also when you think of me just contact me... Just remember this song because im with you all, ALWAYS <3 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQbAya_iWpA' WITH MUCH LOVE, SUKIE <3 Category:Blog posts